Cry Little Sister
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Gustav ShafferOC
1. Last Fire Will Rise, Behind Those Eyes

The Last Fire Will Rise, Behind Those Eyes

Prolgue

_Gustav Shäfer, my brother's best friend. He's the stupid reason they're all gone. My sixteenth birdthday was supposed to be the best one of my life. Sure, it was going to be small, but I didn't care as long he was here. As long as everyone I knew was here. But, when he had to go after only three seconds to being at my party, everything went wrong. Exactly 4:48 pm, a young man we all didn't recognize strode in with a gun. The first person shot was my little sister. Dead, in her own blood on the ground. Next was my older brother, who jumped to protect me, and then there were the other guests, one by one, my family fell until he turned to me._

_"See what it means to be alone, Rocksworth? Bye." He smirked and left, as if he hadn't done anything. Tokio Hotel had already left, and I had no where to go except the police. I described everything and who had done the genocide without shedding a tear. They found and captured him, taking him into custody and locking the seventeen-year-old Robin Crossroad, my old friend who I left when he began smoking, in a straightjacket with the other crazy people in the crazy house down the street only a quick walk from the police station in case anything went wrong. I never talked to Tokio Hotel after my birthday incident. Heck, I haven't talked to anyone since then. All I wear is black. I even dyed my hair blonde to black. I wear eyeshadow and eyeliner and black mascara. _

_I haven't even cried since then..._

I sat there, waiting for the concert to start. Suddenly, a band I never thought I'd see again after my sixteenth birthday walked out onstage. My eyes watched all four teenage, grown up boys' moves. Bill, tall and skinny with his wild mane of hair like the last I saw him, smiled widely as fangirls screamed his name. Tom, tall like his twin and as gangta-wannabe as always, smirked at most of the girls who sighed, swooned, and screamed for him. Georg's shoulder length brown hair had gotten longer and his toned muscular upper body was much more...well, muscular.

_Gustav._ Oh, how I longed inside to hug him and cry on his shoulder and tell him what happened after he left my birthday party. But, that's on the inside. On the inside, I blamed him and only him for what had happened that day. Bill noticed me, and recognized me immediately.

"Marla Rocksworth! Bring that girl up to the stage, everyone!" Bill clapped excitedly as people carefully picked me up, despite my protesting and screaming, and placed me onstage next to Bill. He embraced me, hugging me so tight I nearly forgot how to breathe. Georg was next, he picked me up from the ground and twirled me. Tom clapped my shoulder and hugged me gently.

_Gustav_ stood in front of me, sadness in his eyes. "Marls. It's me, Gusti. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, and I also remember you leaving my party for a stupid rehearsal and leaving me to watch as my entire life was shattered by one of my old friends killing my entire family!" I yelled, and everything went quiet. Gustav's mouth hung open. Shock written on the band's faces. They all looked at me with the pity I didn't need.

"Marla, Oh mein gott. I'm so sorry." Gustav went to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"It's your fault they're dead," I spat. "And sorry isn't gonna cut it."

I walked offstage and stood on the side stage. They played their songs and, after the third song was done, they walked towards me. Bill handed me his number, as did Tom and Georg. I refused to take Gustav's. The fire in my eyes increased ten-fold when he walked by. I guess I really am cold-hearted now.


	2. Through Broken Walls, The Scream I Hear

Through Broken Walls, That Scream I Hear

I was invited to join Tokio Hotel on tour. How should I said it? I want so badly to go, to learn what changed those five years they were gone. I also want to learn why Gustav wouldn't look at me now. Was it how I blamed him? Maybe it is, I may never know...Ok, I want to go because he's there. I apparently still have feelings for him. But, he would never share those feelings with me.

"So, Marls, whatcha think?" Tom asked, wrapping a brotherly arm around my shoulders. Normally he'd be flirting with me, but he decided since I gave that outburst he'd be my brotherly Tom I knew so well when we were kids.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I stated, grabbing the bags I had hidden in the doorway of my room. Bill grinned like a kid again and bounced up and down. Georg nodded, Gustav didn't even pay attention. I nearly sighed. Why can't boys be like girls? Easy to read? Hm, I'll never know. Tom patted my back and snatched my bags from me. I held onto the backpack, obviously something I wanted close. It had secret stuff, stuff Gusti gave me.

"Gustav," I touched his shoulder, and he wrenched it away from me.

"What, _Marla_?" He snapped. My eyes went wide. He's never acted this way--or just called me Marla before--to me. Never.

"...Nevermind, jerkoff." I growled, stalking past him, Bill, and Georg. I followed Tom, steam coming from my ears. I need to dance, get some steam out. Tom noticed and smiled.

"Wanna go to the club with me?"

"Can we come, too?!" Bill asked, jumping up behind me, and showing Georg.

"Fine, just not Gustav." Tom made the "I'll explain on the way" face to Bill and Georg. They nodded, Gustav trailing behind me. We glared at each other, and I stomped inside before him, pushing him out of the way. Tom ordered the driver to go straight to the nearest club, and sat down. "Bill, Georg, come and sit. Gustav, get."

"Fine, make yourself at home with the little fun-girl." Gustav snapped, glaring at me. I felt ripped, torn, wanting to cry. Tom explained everything to the two boys, then we arrived at the club. I flowed into the crowd with Tom until I excused myself to go to the ladies room. Tom let me go, and I didn't see Gustav following me to wait near the bathroom door. As soon as I'd locked myself in the bathroom, I screamed loudly, but no one could hear me due to the loud, thumping music outside. Or so I thought. A loud, familiar banging on the door started and I cut off. _He _heard me through this wall? I dared to open the door, but slumped against it instead.

_"Pack it up, pack it in. Let me begin. I came the way, battle me that's a sin." _House of Pain's Jump Around rang from my cell phone. Only one person has that. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. _Gusti_ was brightly flashing on the screen. I opened the phone and looked at the text he sent me.

_Ich bin betrübt, mein fruend. _I texted him back.

_betrübt ist nein gehen nach--_ My finger accidently slipped and hit the send button. I sat, frozen. My phone sang again and I pressed the button to read the text.

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear. Durch kaputt wände, das schrei ich hören..._ Lyrics from Cry Little Sister, one of my favorite songs.

_Gusti, what happened to us? _I waited a few minutes.

_I don't exactly know...come outside. I want to see you. Meet me outside the club. The back door._ I got up and opened the door, he was gone. I slipped my phone into my pocket and moved swiftly through the moving, gyrating bodies throughout the club's dancefloor. I made it to the back door, and the guard let me through. I stepped outside, and was met with saddened brown eyes.

"Gusti..." I looked at him, my face saddening.

"Marls..." He stepped forward just as I did, and we hugged.

"Why did I say those mean things?"

"Why did I snap at you?"

"Why did we even fight to begin with?" We asked at the same time. I smiled, and we laughed together. I hugged Gustav tightly, enjoying his warmth. A flash went off, but I knew it was Tom. He chuckled and waved the phone around. I smirked at him, and flipped him off. Tom gasped mocking hurt and turned on his heel.

"Through broken walls, that scream I hear. I'm sorry, Marls, for hurting you like that."

"I'm sorry, too. I hurt you badly, obviously." I kissed his cheek, and he looked dazed.

"You're forgiven, if you do that again." I cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged and leaned in to kiss his cheek...

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! I'M SOOOOO EVIL WHEN I'M HYPER!!!! ^.^~


	3. Kiss of Memories

Kiss of Memories

(First of all, sorry for not updating in a while, and thank you Alice stuck in Wonderland for getting me back into business!)

Cliffhanger: and I leaned in to kiss his cheek...

...but instead he kissed me! I felt light and surprised. It was a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, since he first kissed me. We played Truth or Dare with the boys and some of my girls and Tom dared Gustav to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears dripped down my cheeks and he held me tightly, forgivingly and hopeful to having me here for a long time. He broke away slowly, licking the tears away. "Ich leibe dich, mein leibe."

"Ja, Ich leibe dich awk, mein leibe." I replied, giggling and sobbing at the same time. We walked out into the crowd and began dancing against each other. Temptation made me want to drag him into a hidden room and...well, have a little fun. But, I'll just keep this moment and put it into my most wonderful memories. He kissed me again, this time longingly and passionately. Our tongues joined in the dance, sensually stroking and touching every part of the opposite's mouth we could slip against. Our bodies gyrated a bit and I knew something was going to happen. Something that would knock my sixteenth birthday memories into the depths of the ocean and never will they return. I was right, he took me to his hotel room, and we didn't leave till morning, not to make love but to lay in bed and trace each other's bodies while staring each other in the eyes. I fell asleep in Gustav's arms, safe and warm, not wanting to leave.


End file.
